Seductive Darkness
by Cora
Summary: All around the candle is a darkness that creeps in....--slight Yaoi implications.


Seductive Darkness Author's note - standard disclaimer. I don't own these characters even though they're not specifically stated yadda yadda yadda. Slight yaoi implications, but it's one sided. Still, there might be some stuff in there you don't want to know. Don't worry, no sex scenes or anything like that. It's mild as yaoi goes, but it's there nonetheless. Inspiration from this fic came from a daojinshi picture I found on the net, I was also aided by my Tokyo Babylon knowledge, so now you know. Enjoy.   
-Cora 

Seductive Darkness   


Sitting in the shrouded darkness, a figure is awake. He sits, almost frail, the pale moonlight melting with his skin. The window is open, and a cool almost chilling but light breeze blows in softly, almost seductively, from the outside night. It graces his hunched form, caressing the bare skin of his arms and face. He shivers from the cold touch on his shoulders, the vertebrae vibrating from his neck on down to the base of his spine. His eyes are masked as he's lost within a world of reverie. Subconsciously he folds his arms over one another. Eyes staring out at the carpeted floor. The flashbacks and memories flew by in a confusing order as the whole thing came tumbling back. 

The remembrance forced his eyes shut. Shut, shut it out, it was the only way to stop the pain. He couldn't let it overcome him.   
  
The breeze blew in from the open window and wrapped around him. Eyes snapped open. He was not alone in this room, and he was not in good company. Quickly standing up from the edge of the bed, he looked around slowly, scanning, eyes narrowed, adrenaline beginning to make his heart beat faster and harder. An eerie feeling began to come over him. It made him shiver again, it pricked against the small hairs on the back of his neck, and edging on the adrenaline and making his breath come faster.   
  
Something similar to a black cloak of fog drifted in from the window. The room became almost devoid of light, of happiness. Immediately, his mind clicked, and he knew what was going on.   
  
"Where are you..." he breathed into the night, a soft whisper that faded into the blackness, "...come out...I know it's you..."   
  
"I see...your memory is as sharp as ever, my child of light..." another voice answered back, but its source remained hidden, "...then you remember what I taught you."   
  
He stiffened, his muscles tightening. "Yes…" he whispered, "…I remember…"   
  
"Mm…."came the voice.   
  
"What…do you want?" he asked, "Why are you back…?"   
  
The despairing fog drifted in, thickening, enveloping the entire room in its darkness. It wrapped around him. Soon he could not see anything, the room had disappeared into the black. He was now in a different place, almost close to the bowels of hell, but colder.   
  
Cold and soft, the breeze remained, brushing his skin, sending tiny chills down his spine. His eyes showed no sign of alarm, they did not show anything, except a sense of calmness. He waited.   
  
"Mm…what do I want?" the voice asked tenderly. "I thought you knew, child of light, I want you." 

The cold breeze danced around him almost flirtingly, teasing him. It ruffled his hair gently, swaying into his eyes. He stood still, letting the air play with him, as he looked with his calm gaze into the pitch-blackness. 

"…what do you want from me?…we have already spilled each other's blood…what is there left to give?…" 

A velvety chuckle rang out. "But there is so much more I could get from you…child of light…there is…" 

He immediately tensed as a cold touch seductively ran down from behind his ear to the back of his neck, tenderly playing along the hairline. He couldn't see the hand, much less, the person the hand belonged to, but he didn't need to. He swallowed tightly, the very thought was disturbing.   
  
It played around his neck, as if examining every structure. It found his face, and gently caressed it, finding every line and curve. It played in his hair almost lovingly. Almost.   
  
He closed his eyes; he put his mind in a box, and shut it. As disgusting as the situation was, he wouldn't let it touch his mind. 

"Mm…what's the matter?" the same voice asked. "You don't like being touched in this way?" 

He slowly let out a breath that should have been exhaled more quickly, giving the appearance that he was afraid. "…Not by you…" 

"Aa, I see…what about this?" The sound of a sword being freed from a scabbard rang to his ears. A moment later, he could feel cold steel being pressed against his neck, a sharp edge threatening to draw the crimson liquid beneath his skin. "…is this better, my child of light?…" 

He almost cringed, his expression twisted into one of pain as he remembered, it wasn't the first time a sword had been held to his throat. He swallowed shallowly, feeling the sword harder against his throat as it rippled down. 

"Tshhhhhh….are you afraid?" 

The eyes opened, and held almost a sense of regret. "I am not afraid…what…do you want?" 

If he had been able to see the voice, he would have been able to see it shake its head. "Oh my little child…I thought you would have learned by now…" 

"I…am not a child…" 

"Tut…you are." 

"…How…?" 

The sensation of the sword went away, and he would have breathed a relieved sigh…but he did not. A hard hand on both of his shoulders forced him to his knees, his hands in front of him. Footsteps resounded. A finger tilted his chin upward. He gazed blindly forward. The speaker whispered to him. 

"You still…have not learned. You remembered, but you did not learn, that I…the darkness…will always…wrap around you…the light. No matter how hard you struggle…how hard you fight…I am always there to counter-balance you…" 

Somewhere behind him, a small light flickered into existence. His eyes immediately focused on the one who held him. The eyes were not surprised.   
Blue eyes gazed intensely back, a dark scar ran perpendicular to the left eye, and was crossed by another just underneath. Locks of dark blue hair fell in front of the eyes. 

His own eyes narrowed. "…Misery must then definitely love company…" 

The dark eyes twinkled and the mouth curved in a cruel smile. "…Yes indeed…my child of light…" 

"I am not…your child…" 

"…But, a child nonetheless…" 

He glared back. He wanted to free himself from the firm hand that held his chin tightly, but he did not move. 

"…Is that all you brought me here for…?" 

The azure head shook slowly, the smile still on its face. "Patience…little one of light…patience." 

He continued to glare until the hand was removed from his chin and his opposite melted into the darkness. The voice came again from behind him. Slowly he stood up and turned around to face the figure again. The faint light was cast by a single candle on a tall stand. Behind it, the opposite stood. He beckoned to him; to come nearer to the feeble glow the candle gave. Tentatively, he walked over, his footsteps light and cautious. He stood on the opposite side, facing the other. 

The representative of darkness and despair spread his arms on either side of the stand. "Look at this candle. This candle, it is you. You represent the frail shade that penetrates through the black, the hope that resounds in the endless pit of despair…" the flame flickered, it reflected in his eyes. "I…I represent the darkness around it. The despair that surrounds the hope…that…eventually…" he brings his hands together, enclose the flame, so that it seems his hands are glowing with a red light, "…destroys it…" the hands snuff out the flame in an instant. 

The child of light watched almost nonchalantly as the flame was murdered, and he was plunged yet again into the darkness. He thought about the analogy, hope…despair…light…dark. "…If the despair is supposed to eventually destroy the hope…if the darkness is supposed to eventually destroy the light…" he paused, "…then why am I still here, and you haven't destroyed me?" 

A hot breath touched his ear. "I am here…to destroy your soul…" It whispered. 

He took a quick intake of breath, almost a gasp, at the end of the sentence. Hairline shivers went through his body, warning him. _Get away…get away…get away!_ His instincts screamed. He couldn't make his mind comprehend, make his body move. 

Feathery touches felt their way along his neck. He closed his eyes; shut them tight as he cringed. It wasn't right. It was vile, disgusting, the very thought gave him the urge to vomit. He had to stop this, it could, destroy his soul… 

It exploded. The touches gave way to a mouth on his neck, kissing seductively all the way up to behind his ear. His mind screamed, it was violated, his body, violated. He couldn't see anything, but he knew that he couldn't let it go further, he didn't want it to go further, his body was suppressing the urge to release the contents of his stomach through his mouth. He wrenched his body away from the disturbing touch. His hand rubbed the spot that tingled with a sickening sensation. He couldn't get the feeling off. His body shook, shivered. 

The candle came back. The figure appeared again, a cruel smile curving over his face. He looked down at his prey kneeling down on the floor, rubbing his touch from his being.   
  
"Didn't like that, did you, child of light…? Mm…you taste good…" a wicked grin replaced the smile. 

His stomach lurched painfully. He wished he could just go back to where he had been taken from. "…E-…even I didn't think…you would ever…go this far…" he swallowed hard, forcing it back down. 

"…I told you…I will destroy your soul…" 

He slowly got to his feet, now shaking from being unnerved and from violation. "…But…just as the darkness had taken out the flame, the flame came back…" his gaze caught that of the opposite. " You cannot destroy me…the flame will come back…the light comes back…the hope comes back." 

"Hmm…" the representative of the seductive darkness looked slightly interested. Black fog moved in around the light. It wrapped the dignity-violated child in eerie sadness. "We'll see…won't we…either way, I will destroy your soul…"   


When he opened his eyes, he caught the rays of moonlight streaming in. He sat up quickly, and put a hand to his head. A…a dream? He touched the skin that had been touched with a vile touch. The sensation returned. Eyes slammed shut. No…it hadn't been a dream…it had all been sickeningly real… 

The candle's light was murdered. The darkness had snuffed it out. 

"…either way, I will destroy your soul…"   
  



End file.
